King of a hidden world
by INUYASHA ONE WITH SQUIRRELS
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up one morning in a strange place.He's then ambushed by the leader of the Hihg Rule,a white wolf named Atala.What happens when she tells him about his father being the kingdom's deceased Ruler? What will he do when she says he's the heir?


Chapter 1.

He kissed his mate goodnight and rested his head on the pillow. He held her tightly in his warm embrace.. He lay awake for a few moments, thinking of how nothing could ever get any better. How nothing could ever go wrong with his life. His troubles were over, Naraku was dead, and Kagome was now his mateforever. But, there were still battles to be faught, and he was in for a rude awakening.

He felt a cool breeze run through his hair, and heard the song birds singing. Nothing phased him for a moment until,it accuered to him that he was outside.

His eyes shot open as he sprang up with a gasp.

Breathing heavily due to shock, he scanned his surroundings with golden eyes.

Trees, trees and more trees was all he could see.He looked around frantically for his mate.

She was nowhere.

He began to panic, his mind racing and yelling at him for loosing site of her. He took a deep breath, searching the air for her familiar, yet sweet scent.

Not a single trace. .the air was still….it was silent. Dead silent. Even though he did like the peace and quiet outdoors, this was just too quiet. He noticed the birds from before had stopped.

He got a bit suspicious. His eyes shifting from left to right, taking in every detail.

He stood up and took another look around.

He began to walk forward. Taking each step as light and tenderly as if he were on thin ice. His eyes still shifting, not trusting the new surroundings.

He paused. Shifting his ears in all directions testing the air for any sounds. He could have sworn he heard something. He held his breath a moment longer before taking another step. Telling him self to calm down, it was only his imagination playing games with him.

He took a few more steps, and paused yet again. _No_. he said to himself mentally._ Its my imagination_.

To assure himself that nothing was there, he relaxed his muscles and began a normal pace.

A twig snapped. He knew it was real this time. But before he could turn around he was hit hard in the stomach. He hit the ground with a thud.

Having the wind knocked out of him he wheezed a few times as caught his breathbefore opening his eyes.

With his lungsrestored with air, he took a breath and opened his eyes. Looking up he seen a set of bright, yellow eyes boring into his own golden ones.

Caught by surprise his eyes widened as he realized he was face to face with an abnormally large and snarling wolf.

The wolf drew its thin black lips back even more, revealing all of its fangs. Its eyes narrowed, boring even deeper into the hanyou's.

The mysterious wolf had him pinned to the ground with all its weight.

The sharp claws that tipped the toes of its forepaws pricked the hanyou's shoulders. He could feel heat rise to the surface of his skin where the animals claws were currently placed. Blood peeked through the tiny incisions as the wolf pressed down on his shoulders with more force.

He stared deep into the wolf's eyes, reading it's pure hatred toward him. Yet, he also seen love. What was its reason to withhold such hatred?

Was it protecting something? Was it fearful of him, and had became overwhelmed with hate towards this new found intruder?Did it see him as athreat?

He was clueless. He opened hismouth to speak when itcut him off.

" I demand you tell me who you are, and why you've intruded my kingdom?" It's voice deep and so viceous its as if it were laced with venom.

"Why should I?" ordered the now confused, and furious hanyou.

"Because if you should disobey my order, I will kill you!" it snapped and proceeded to bare its fangs at Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha" was all he said and with that he growled back.

The wolf's eyes widened and it's snarling immediately stopped. It now presented a shocked yet questioning expression. It quickly got off and backed away. It stood two feet in front of the hanyou.

He sat up and looked at it in confusion. he set a stern glare upon it, but, that quickly turned to confusion as it lowered its head and bowed in submission.

" I'm sorry to have ambushed you in such a manner, my lord." It had a smooth, deep, female voice.

"……"

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in confusion. He stared at it for a moment. Trying to think of why the sudden change in attitude. _'One minute, its threatening to kill me, the next it bows down and calls me, "Lord"?_

"…Lord?"

" Yes. You said you're name was 'Inuyasha', didn't you? Or was it a lie? "A slight growl followed the last word._'Lie'._

" Uh…my name is ' Inuyasha '. But …..I'm confused. Why the sudden change in attitude when I spoke my name?"

" I had mistaken you for an intruder. I'm afraid I didn't recognize you. Its been so long since we last met. I apologize master."

"…Wait. What do you mean,' since we last met'? I don't know you!"

"Well I guess that's the response I should have expected. Seeing as when we last met you were just an infant prince." she lifted her head and sat on her haunches.

" Infant prince?"'_I honestly had no idea of what she's talking about_.' He gave another questioning look.

" Yes, you were but a mere pup when I first met you. It was the day after your father, King Inutaisho, passed on. His last banquet of me was to make sure you and your mother made it to safety.He told me that one day you were to become king of the High Rule.

He also said that the time would come of its own accord. I had decided to wait till you were of a reasonable age. So, I left to watch over the kingdom until that time came. about eight years later, Naka, one of my servants told me your mother had died and you were nowhere to be found I immediately went out in search of you before it would be too late.

I searched everywhere, word around was that you were killed along with your mother.I decided to give up, knowing our kingdom would go without a king."

" Why would it go without a king? Couldn't you have just found a new king?"

" Well, its not that easy. You are the heir to the thrown , and if you're dead, there can be no king."

"Well, why not?"

" You're the only one who could be king. Why? You are of royal blood. Only those who carry royal blood descending from King Inutaisho, can take his place. "

" Wait, what about Sesshomaru ? Why couldn't he be king?"

" Because he is cold-hearted and is not fit to be king. Besides, your father requested that you be king. The whole kingdom strongly detests your brother. Many of demons from his lands have attacked us on more than one occasion. He's nothing but an enemy who rules the western lands. But, anyway the kingdom needed a leader. With no rule around here demons from foreign lands brought chaos to our peaceful land. Seeing as I was your father's right hand assistant, the citizens then started turning to me to keep things in order.

I became leader. I didn't change any of your fathers rules, there still the same as when he left. Two years later, Naka had told me you were still alive. He said he found you lived in a small village near the bone eaters well. So I told Naka that I was going out to bring you here. But….when I got there, I found you bound to the Sacred tree. I spoke to a villager

Who told me you were shot by a priestess , by the name of Kikyo. Apparently you attempted to steal the shikon jewel, and she shot you with a sacred arrow forever bounding you to the tree."

" Yeah, that's how it happened…..Kikyo betrayed me." he said in a low voice his gaze casting down as he remembered the pain she caused him.

"Then , fifty years later a young girl said to be Kikyo's reincarnation , came through the well and freed you from Kikyo's spell. I tried to find you but turns out you and this girl had set out on a journey to find the shards seeing as the girl-" She was cut off.

"Kagome…the girls name is Kagome."

"Oh, my Apologies. Seeing as Kagome had shattered the jewel. I tried to follow you but every time I caught up you left again. I decided to wait until this Naraku was defeated. Besides I was warned that our kingdom might come into dangerif he were to show up. So I returned here, but this kingdom was lucky and went unbothered by him. I'm guessing he never found the portal."

"Portal ?"

"Yes, portal. The only way to get to this world is through a portal, well its not exactly a portal, it can only be entered by those who live here, or aremembers of the high rule."

"Then, how do demons and enemies get through?"

"Well, you see the portal doesn't exactly close right away once its opened it seems to take its time in closing, so demons see it as an opportunity to pass through…..and...so,they pass through. Unfortunately, theres no way to prevent them from coming. Besides the demons that do make it through are always easily defeated. So nothings ever really a big threat."

"Well, um which brings me to ask, how did I get here then.? Because I don't remember passing through any portal, infact,the last thing I remember was lying in bed with Kagome,falling asleep and thenwaking up here and then getting ambushed by you!...So,how did I get here?" He shot a glare as he reffered to the ambush.

" I sent Naka out toget you, and bring you here."

"Ok, then if you sent Naka out to get me, why did you attack me.?"

"hehe….Well…I kinda forgot what you looked like, after all,its ben years since I saw you last and, you were just a pup then, and appearances change as people age."

"Oh! Good point. Well, what about Kagome? What is she supposed to do while Im gone?"

" Well ,the passing of time in this world andof your world arecompletelydifferent. You see… when you're here, its like time isfrozen there."

"..Uh..I don't get it, you've lost me."

"sigh….What Im trying to say is that,when you're here, time is stopped in your world.For example; if you were to leave your world at midnight,and come here and stay for a week. When you went back it would be as if you weren't even gone. Meaning that when you go back, Kagome will still be asleep…….do you understand now?"

She looked at him as she awaited her answer.

"……Oh! I see ,yeah I get it now. So, Kagome will be just fine,... right. ?" he asked reassuringly.

" Yes, she'll be just fine."

"Ok. Now, why am I here, to be king?" he asked as he rose to his feet to stretch.

" Well, not only did I send for you because we need a king, but the dark alliance is trying to take over our land. They've sent spies, and have tried to kill me multiple times. They want to take our kingdom. They know we don't have a king ,they assumed you were dead.They think if they kill me, they'll get our kingdom. But, the king over there is a bit of a…dumbass! They might be stupid,but they do put up a good fight. You see, this war started before your father died.

We had just won the first war when your father had run off to go defeat the dragon demon that caused his death. I had gone with your father, he told me to never let the dark alliance find out of his death, for if they found out, they would attack,thinking we would be rendered hopeless without a king to keep us in order. And…well, obviously they found out."

" How did they find out?"

"Well , when I returned.The war was over. But, they sent spies to try and kill the King. And by trying to kill him, they soon found out he was dead when they got past the gaurds.he was'nt there so they left to report the news to their greedy king.

But they've got a bit of an advantage. They have an army consisting of many warriors and demons. Half of our army was wiped out,and now we're having trouble organizing a new one. So that's another reason why we need you. To organize a new army, and to be our king. They were scared to death of your father. Actually I believe they feared him so much because he was an inu-youkai. Their king is a neko-youkai."

" So, its cats versus dogs?"

" Yeah, basically. "

" Ok, so these…cats think without the Inu-lord, your kingdom is rendered helpless"

" Yeah. And if they know we've got another king, they might drop this stupid war.The only reason they started the war is cuz their previous king died one-hundred years ago. The new one didn't like your father. The previos king got along with our king. But the coming of this new king also brought this war. The new king was, and still is, greedy. He tried all he could to kill your father. He was unsuccessful , and lost. When he found outabout Inutaisho's death he thought of us to be vulnerable and started another war. And so, if you fight this war, and become our king, he'll have to back down, or be defeated."

"Ok. Ill do it. So…what now? Do I go back to Kagome, or do I stay here?"

"Well this wont be easy. You'll need to stay here. It may take months or even a year to do this.theres no telling how long this is going to take. But, if you wish. I would be more than happy to send Naka to bring Kagome here."

" Of course. Now. How the hell am I supposed to organize an army?"

"Well, whats left of our old army lives in the city surrounding the castle, but they're not enough. You'll have to go deep into the forest and find theGod of the forest. He can help you gather some strong demons and beasts to prepare for battle."

"Where do I go, aren't you going tocome with me?"

" I would. But unfortunately, I must stay and protect the castle. But I will send Naka and Kintai to accompany you and Kagome. "

"Ok. ….um what do I do after that?"

"You return to the castle and prepare the war plans."

"Uh…how do I know where to find you afterwards?"

"Once you return and reach the main gates, Naka and Kantai will go back to surveying the boundaries. Se they won't be with you once you reach the gates. The gaurds are pretty strict towards strangers and wont let anyoneun-familiar pass, I wouldlike towait for you, but I'll be busy."

" So, what do I do?"

"The gaurds will ask for you to state your purpose. So all you have to do is tell them, Atala sent for you."

" Who's Atala?"

"….Atala's my name."

"… Sorry."

"Now. Come with me to the castle as soon as we get there I'll send Naka to get Kagome for you"

And with that she got up and began walking down what looked like a heavily used deer trail. he rose to his feet once more and started to follow Atala.She paused and turned around.

"Oh! One more thing. you'll be needing this." she set a black leather collar with words and symbols engraved on a strip of metal that was attached to it on the ground.He knelt down and picked it up.

"What's this for?" he questioned as he picked it up and began to examine it more closely.

"It's a transforming collar."

"… What's it for though?"He asked again as he still looked over the object.

" Just put it on."

He did as he was told. He had a little trouble fastening the strange buckle, but soon got it right, and correctly fastened.

" Ok, what does it do?"

" It will help disguise you from any spies who might be watching. Also, not many demons around her take to kindly to hanyou's."

"How Does it work? Do I have to say something, is there a spell? I'm a bit lost."

"Its simple. When you have it on, just think about being a wolf."

"So..all I do I think about becoming a 'wolf'?" he gave her a puzzled face._'This is a bit strange'_

"Yeah! Go ahead. Try it. Let's see how it works!."

With that said, the hanyou closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all other thoughts.then simply thought…'_wolf _'. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and found himself to be on four legs He then looked up to see that he was still taller than Atala, when he expected to be at eye level."Why am I still taller than you?" his eyes expressing confusion.

"Well, Inuyasha. You've got demon blood coursing through your veins. I'm just a plain wolf . "

"Wow!...I feel as though I'm as tall as a fuckin horse!...heh..weird."with that he began to check out his new form a bit. Helooked over his shoulderanddiscovered he had a long tail and fur so white if the light were to hit it directly you'd go blind from staring at it. His ears were larger and his clawed hands had turned into huge padded paws , each toe tipped with a long black claw. He noticed the lack of two thumbs. A feature he'd have to get used to not having.

His new body was slender and just as muscular as it was in his usual form . his chest was deep and his ribs curved down, mutch different than his usual body frame. His fangs were longer and his normal jaw now out stretched into the long muzzle of a wolf. Both top, and bottom jaw were lined with sharp and jagged teeth, not any different than his usual fangs.

After he was done examining himself he walked up and stood next to Atala.

He had to look down upon her.

She looked up into his face before speakiung."Well, seeing as that worked perfectly, all you have to do to change back to normal is to close your eyes and think '_hanyou_ '. And you'll turn back to yourself. The collar can be used at anytime. But to be safe, its best if you keep it on at all times. Oh! And while we' re on our way its best if stay a wolf until we reach the castle ."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Ok, then! To the castle it is. Stay close, the path can be tricky, and its easy to get lost, and the citrizens don't take to kindly to strangers either"

When all that needed to be said was said,theystarted down the path.

End Chapter 1.


End file.
